I wanna shelter you
by Pumpkincredible
Summary: Short drabbles/OS about Teen Wolf couples (canon or not). I'm taking prompts, if you want :). / First one: Derek : posted. Second one: Scisaac : posted.
1. You love him, don't you?

**YOU LOVE HIM, DON'T YOU?**

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything and I don't make or plan to make any profit of it.  
_**Pairing:**_ Sterek._

* * *

'Stiles, stop looking at them like this. Either go and rip her head off or shut the fuck up about the fact he's dating Mrs Blake now, I'm done listening to you.', Scott said shaking his head.  
Stiles groaned. He wanted to "shut the fuck up" like Scott wanted him to, but everytime he saw them together he felt his heart shatter. He would have prefered to be rejected by Lydia a thousand times than having to watch _this_. But he didn't had the choice, didn't he? If only he had only accepted his feelings earlier.  
Scott sighed. He didn't like seeing his friend like this and he kinda felt guilty about what he'd said.  
'Stiles, listen. I'm sure you could still talk to him and make him change his mind..', Scott tried.  
'And how? He feels like he's fucking Superman or something, just because he saved her the other night. _She_ makes him feel good about himself and _I_ don't, that's all.', Stiles sighed sadly, before turning away.  
Scott was wondering if he had to follow him or if it would be better to let him on his own. Just as he was about to pursue Stiles, he heard something from the other side of the room.

Derek was trying very hard to play the good boyfriend that behaves perfectly on a date. He would have succeed if it hadn't be for Stiles, sitting across the room. Of course, he heard everything. And not only he heard everything, but he totally forgot he was supposed to be listening to his date. He bit his lower lip as he saw Stiles go, but it was for the best, right? He wasn't the right person for Stiles, that boy deserved someone better. Someone that isn't a werewolf, for instance. Someone nicer, too. Blake's voice brought him back to reality.  
'_You think you've got everybody fooled, don't you ?'  
_He looked at her, an interogative look on his face._  
_'What.. I'm.. I'm not sure to understand?'  
And he didn't know. Had she guessed he was a werewolf? Did she know about Stiles?_  
'No matter how hard you try to deny it, I can tell you care as much about him as he cares about you.' _she said, showing the door where Stiles had disapeared with her head._  
_Before he could answer, she had started talking again._  
'Admit that you love him and I know that you do, despite all your efforts to never let another heart touch yours. That little persistent kid has somehow gotten in under the wire, and that's what's happened, uh ?'  
_He didn't know how she could understand him so much. Cause, hearing her say it, he knew she was right. All the lies he told himself weren't about keeping Stiles safe or anything, it was about keeping himself safe. He didn't want his heart to get broken another time, not after what happened with Kate. But Stiles wasn't Kate and he had just been selfish and horrible to Stiles. He looked away, looked at the door through wich Stiles had gone away and where Scott was still standing.  
'_Admit the truth. You love him, don't you ?'  
_He sighed. Yes, he loved him. And he couldn't do a thing about it._  
'I thought so.', _she said. She kinda looked sad, but at the same time he felt like she wasn't judging him. Maybe she knew it from the start._ 'Then tell him.'_

Later_,_ when he went to find Stiles, he found him with Scott. Scott was trying to explain to him that _maybe_ things weren't hopeless but Stiles wouldn't hear a thing. He waited until Scott was gone, then he walked in - or more precisely climbed in.  
'What.. What are you doing here?' asked Stiles, perplex.  
'I.. We.. We need to talk. I guess.', said Derek hesitantly.  
'Mmh?'  
'I love you.', he said bluntly, ready to run away in case he would have been rejected by Stiles.

But instead of being rejected, warm lips met his and he knew he was going to be ok, just as much as Stiles knew things were perfectly fine, at least.

* * *

[Mrs Blake's lines are from _Queer As Folk, Season 2, Episode 6, Mixed Blessings_. I thought it fit quite well…]

_So? What did you guys think? It's my first Sterek OS and I'm kinda new to the TW fandom, so idk… Sorry for the grammar and/or spelling mistakes, I'm french so…_


	2. Shattered

**SHATTERED**

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Teen Wolf and don't make or plan to do any profit of this._  
**Pairing:** _one sided Scisaac, Isaac/Derek and mentioned Scallison._  
**Genre:** _Hurt/Comfort_  
**A/N:** _Sorry for the mistakes, I'm French.. And this is my first shot at writing Scisaac in English so…_

* * *

The first time Isaac Lahey felt his heart shatter was when he was five. He had spent a lovely day at school. The teacher said his drawing was very beautiful and it made him smile. The drawing was for his mother's birthday that would take place on the week-end. At lunch, they had eaten french fries and they even had a chocolate brownie as dessert. He had won the football game with his team. Everything had been great. Until the time school had finished and no one was there to pick him up, neither were his parents here, nor was his brother, Camden. He began to wonder if they had forgotten about him or if they just wanted to get rid of him. He wondered if he had done something wrong, tightening his grip on his backpack. When the teacher went out, she found him still standing in front of the school, bitting his lips not to cry. She called his parents and found out they were at the hospital, they had had a car accident. She brought him there, to his father and brother. He didn't get to see his mother and she didn't make it to the next day. When he saw his father cry, that day, for the first time, his first thought was for the drawing – her mother would never see it – and then he realized she was dead. That day, his father drank too much for the first time and Camden got hit. Isaac couldn't do a thing about it and he slowly felt his heart shattering into tiny pieces.

The second time Isaac felt his heart shatter was when he was twelve. It was around Christmas and his brother was coming home for the holidays. He hadn't seen him for two years and he was glad he was coming back. He had spent the day in town, searching for a Christmas present. Ha had saved money for almost a year to be sure to have enough to buy him something great, something his brother would like and remember and take with him when he would go away again. But he hadn't had enough to buy him a watch and he did not want to buy him only chocolates. So he had settled with a cute mug and a scarf because scarves are great : they protect you from the cold, they are comfortable, they can be used as a pillow, they can shelter you from the noises around you and because he loved scarves and he felt like sharing his love for scarves with Camden. He was also very happy cause tomorrow was his birthday and his brother would be here and it meant so much to Isaac because of what the two boys had shared during their childhood. The reunion was great, everyone smiled and laughed and talked for hours. They ate french fries and chicken nuggets because Isaac had made dinner and he remembered when they were kids and it was their favorite meal. Later that afternoon, Camden went to town in order to buy Isaac a birthday present. He didn't come back. He was caught in a car accident. The car had come out of nowhere and had not seen Camden walking on the sidewalks and with the snow and the speed Camden had not stand a chance. That night Isaac's dead beat him hard, because it was his fault and Isaac cried as he felt his heart bursting into a thousand pieces, once again.

The third time Isaac felt his heart shatter was when he lost his father. It's not like they were particulary close or anything. Life with his father was a living hell. Since his brother died, Isaac had lost count of all the time his father had beat him up. His father was constantly drunk. There were nights he didn't even recognize his son but still beat him. There were nights when he just wanted to punish Isaac for things he didn't do, things he should have done or because he wasn't good enough for him to be proud of him. Isaac hated him. He hated the way he was blaming him for everything that had happened to their family. He hated the way talked to him, sweet at first, like he wasn't going to do anything but then still ended up beating the hell out of him. Isaac had no friend and nobody to talk to about it. He always had excuses when people questioned him about his bruises, especially for teachers. He fell in the stairs, lacrosse accident and so many more. He could have talked to someone, he could have told to a teacher what was happening but he didn't. Not because he was afraid, but because it was still his father. After everything he had done to Isaac, he remained his father and sometimes, when he could sleep without having nightmare or when the bruises were not too painful, Isaac could remember the early years of his life, when his dad was still nice and happy. And he might have not say a word because he believed his father, he believed, slightly, that it was his fault. After his father died, he believed him truly, because he had died because of him. And finding out he was the reason he had no family left, even though it was not true, made his heart shatter, and he felt like dying.

The fourth time Isaac felt his heart shatter was when Derek threw him out because Isaac had felt, even if it was for a short time, like he had a family again. Becoming a werewolf had been the best thing that had happened to him in years, except for the part where his father died, because he had found a place where he belonged. He thought of the pack like family. Erica and Boyd were the playful and annoying brother and sister he didn't have anymore – even though they were dating which would have been really weird if they really were a family. Derek was not really a father because he didn't really care about Isaac like a father should have. He was more like a big brother who sometimes helped him to sort out his problems but most of the time was just annoyed to have to spend time with Isaac. Though, he had let Isaac stay with him, which was a big move seeing how much he liked being alone. Or more likely, he didn't like it, he just felt safer alone. Staying with Derek and the pack, Isaac learned about trust and about caring about others. He kinda wanted Derek to be proud of him, to thank him for letting him stay and everything. But mostly it was just awkward because none of them knew how to act around each other and they did not really trust each other. But it was not the best about becoming a werewolf. No, the best had been meeting Scott. At first, Isaac hated him. He hated the way Scott didn't want to be part of the pack, he hated how Scott was dating the daughter of the hunters. But somewhere along the way, he had come to trust Scott with his life more than he would ever trust himself because for the first time, someone had really cared about him. Scott didn't want Isaac to get hurt and Isaac had realized he didn't want something to happen to Scott too. That's why, when Derek threw that glass at him, to make him leave, he ran to Scott, hoping he would make him safe, trying to forget about the shattered glass and his shattered heart.

And indeed, Scott helped healing his shattered heart. With the McCalls, Isaac found a new family. Melissa welcomed him like a son and didn't ask any question. She was nice with him, she cared about him, she acted with him like with Scott. Maybe not exactly the same, she was more cautious with him. Although she welcomed him with open arms into her home, she was always searching her words to talk to him, she didn't want to hurt him by accident, she didn't want to bring back any bad memories. It was really different from what Isaac had known for almost all his life. He felt like he had found another mother even though he knew she was Scott's. But he couldn't helped it, since she made him breakfast and did his laundry and sometimes lend him her car, as she did with Scott. It was also different than life with the pack. He thought he had also found a brother in Scott but when he heard him ramble about Allison and how he was still not over her and how he didn't want her involved in any werewolves thing anymore and how he wanted to win her back but he understood she needed time, Isaac couldn't help but find out that somewhere along the way he had fallen head over heels for the smaller boy. He tried not to listen to his heart and it would have worked pretty well if it hadn't been for Scott who was always hugging him and being more than friendly because he wanted to make up for all the years when Isaac didn't felt loved. So Isaac had decided he would tell him. He would tell him that he was the one who healed his shattered heart, who put all the pieces together again. He would tell him about the butterflies and the fireworks and about how his whole day just lit up when Scott smiled at him. He would tell him how madly in love he was. He wanted to tell Scott that night but the fight with the alpha pack happened and Scott had taken the hit that was meant for Derek and Isaac hadn't been fast enough to saved him from falling and Scott had died. That was the fifth time Isaac felt his heart shatter.

Isaac had lost everything. No more family, no more place to live and no more Scott. He didn't remember very well what had happened after Scott's death. He had ran to him just to see the motionless corpse. He had cried and howled and begged for him to live again but nothing happened and Scott didn't came back as Derek or Peter did. He had let Peter and Cora take the body away, he had let them take him to his mother who had lost her only son at the same time Isaac had lost the love of his life. He felt like dying but Derek didn't let that happen. Derek took him back to his loft and watched after him to be sure he stayed alive. And when Isaac threw himself at Derek that night, kissing him passionately, Derek let him. Because he understood what it was like to be broken and if he could do only a little to make Isaac feel better, he would. So he kissed him back and they fucked in the darkness until Isaac fell asleep crying Scott's name.

And it happened again the night after and the next one too, because nothing could make Isaac heel this time, but the comfort of another broken soul was better than nothing.

* * *

So what did you think about it? Let me know if you liked it :)


End file.
